Tell me a story
by Natissa123
Summary: A little one-shot of some unfortunate events, but also of a little story of one girl coping through it all. What really happened that day? How will the fairy tail family take the unfortunate passing? [Rated T for The End-Part 2 Coming soon.]
1. Chapter 1

***Just a little one shot I came up with, Enjoy!***

* * *

"Aunt Mira, Aunt Levy will you tell me a story of my parents?" The little girl said as she sat on an edge of a bar stool.

"Well of course my dear what would you like to hear about them?" Aunt Mira said to the little girl.

"I want to hear an adventure!" The girl said, her Aunt Levy just giggled as she looked around the guild trying to think of the best story.

"Your parents were the life of the party here at the guild. Your father was always making a mess of things around here. Destroying anything that go into his path or getting into a fight with another guild member. Your mother was the sweetest lady you will ever meet. She had a strong heart and had the will and power of a thousand wizards." Aunt Levy said reminiscing from the past.

"I knew they were going to be the best couple in the entire guild. They were really destined to be together, since they first met." Aunt Mira said leaning against the counter.

"Tell me a story of an adventure they went on?" The little girl asked again.

"Well one of the very first missions your parents went on was defeating an evil man who wanted to kill all the guild masters at one of there annual master meetings. But thank goodness for your parents and there team who got there just in time to stop and defeat them! Without those guys who would of known what might of happened!" Aunt Mira said

"Did mommy and Daddy kick major but?!" The little girl said as she started punching the air showing off her cuteness.

"Oh you would be surprised how well those two worked together! They always caught the bad guys, sure they destroyed everything around them while catching them but it made the job so much more fun for them." Aunt Mira said

"Aunt Mira, Aunt Levy can you tell me how mommy and daddy passed away?" The girl asked as the entire guild got silent wanting to listen in on the conversation.

"Well dear it's a quite long, sad story." Aunt Levy said.

"Please…" The Girl begged giving those two the most adorable puppy dog eyes that you could never say no to.

"Your mommy and daddy had just fallen in love with each other after one of their most dangerous missions they had taken. Your mommy got very hurt and your Daddy realized that he couldn't live without her so when she finally got better your daddy married her and then a few months later you were born my dear." Aunt Levy started explaining and then Aunt Mira started explaining.

"But unfortunately someone found out that your parents brought you into this world and wanted revenge against your parents. So they came to hurt your mommy and daddy, they both did there absolute best to protect you. They defeated the bad women who wanted to hurt them but unfortunately there wounds were to much for repair. They brought you back here to the guild and asked Your Aunt Levy to take care of you for her." Mira said trying to make a smile come across her face.

"Mommy and daddy sound like good people. Strong and nice." The girl said as she hopped off the stool and went over to another table where some of her parents friends sat.

"Uncle Gray where you good friends with my daddy?"

"Sweet heart, your daddy was so hot headed and such a flame brain. But we were more teammates." Uncle Gray said as he took a drink of his water.

"You two were like best friends and you knew it." Aunt Erza said offering a piece of her cake to the small girl.

"Were you good friends with mommy Aunt Erza?"

"She was like family to me." Aunt Erza answered. "They both were…."

"Erin do you want to go visit your parents?" Aunt Mira asked as she went over to the girl.

"Can we bring them pretty flowers from the guild garden?" The little girl asked.

"Of course." Aunt Mira said taking a hold of the girls hand and leading her out of the guild.

"She is really a Dragneel. She acts just like her mother but looks just like her father." Gray mentioned.

"Its just a shame we have to lie to her about there deaths. But if she knew the true reason… she wouldn't believe in her own dragon slayer power." Erza said

"She's a strong girl, she'll grow up wonderfully. Natsu and Lucy would be proud." Makarov said as she came into the guild. The guild became silent once again. It had been silent a lot lately since both of their passing. They all hoped that this girl would bring hope and joy back to all of their lives.

* * *

***Tears... sooo... touching! I hope you enjoyed!***


	2. The End-Part 1

An explosion erupted loud and clear. It sounded like it was a few miles away but I ran towards it anyway feeling no fear what I might face. I ran through the woods with my teammates behind me. I stopped at the edge of this cliff that wasn't there before, in front of us was a huge crater.

"what could've caused this?" Someone said behind me. I couldn't wrap my mind around anything happening around me other than I was searching the crater for her. In the middle of the crater there was a body standing, the person looked bruised and beat up. The person was a girl, her blonde hair was down whipping around in the wind of the crater. 12 golden lights circled the girl as she stood there facing where we were standing.

"It can't be…." Another voice trailed off.

_Lucy. _

It then struck me, Lucy was standing in the middle of the crater the explosion were from her keys being activated. I realized it was high noon the sun was right above her.

"We have to stop her! There has to be another way!" I'm sure that was Erza whispering over the silence of the area. I couldn't speak, my mind was racing on a way to save her without bringing anyone harm. Carla had premonitions of this day, but I never thought it actually was going to happen.

Then out of nowhere a light beamed down from the sun onto where Lucy stood. My initial reaction was shock I couldn't not let her do this, at least not alone.

* * *

**Wendy's POV:**

The crater was huge just like Carla's premonition. This couldn't be happening, at least not yet, not before her life was just getting started. Then out of the silence a beam of light struck down from the sun and went right over Lucy's body. Her twelve golden keys circled around her at an unbelievable pace making a golden light ring around her.

"Natsu!" Erza screamed as she tried to reach for Natsu as he ran towards Lucy. As he ran, a wind barrier went up around the crater making it completely impossible for us to get to both of them.

"What should we do?" I yelled over the sound of the winds. No one responded and just looked at Natsu running towards her. We all grabbed onto roots of trees and branches trying to steady ourselves from the wind. Some of the ground started crumbling away from the wind barrier as it continued to gust.

I focused my eyes on Natsu as he ran towards Lucy. You could barely see her with the light from the sun on her. He stopped right in front of the golden key circle. I could see he was trying to yell her name but his voice got lost in the wind. The keys stopped spinning and above them each of the spirits appeared, hovering above their keys.

That was when the horror dropped over Erza and Gray's face. Coming over the mountain was the dragon Acnologia heading right towards Lucy's light. We stood still unable to comprehend what was going on. This dragon appeared out of nowhere and what was it going to do?

"What's going on?!" I screamed feeling tears stream down my face. I looked over at Natsu who didn't pay any attention to the dragon approaching slowly to the crater. He attempted to scream and get Lucy's attention but there was no response. Suddenly the light disappeared from the sun and clouds started to gather slowly in the sky leaving only a small gap for the sun to shine just a little light on Lucy.

Lucy's eyes were white-glassed over and her outfit was torn up from head to toe. Her spirits around her also had blank glassy looks on there faces.

Was Lucy being possessed?

Acnologia then let out a huge roar towards Lucy and Natsu sending Natsu off his feet but not even phasing Lucy and her spirits.

"Is she going to take on that thing?!" Gray said under his breath amazed at what was happening right in front of us.

"I… Won't… let… you take her!" Natsu Yelled as flames engulfed his body as he was ready to attack the dragon.

He started running towards the approaching dragon "Natsu." Lucy said in an unemotional way. He immediately stopped, his flames going out and a shocked look on his face. "This is not your fight, only I can destroy this dragon." She said turning to face the dragon. "Run while you have the chance".

"LUCY! You can't! YOU'RE NOT A DRAGON SLAYER! YOU'LL DIE!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards her only to hit an invisible barrier around her and her keys. He got up and punched the barrier again trying to break through it. "I WON'T LET YOU!" He yelled.

"12 keys to the zodiac, power of the heavenly skies, protect the earth from this treat." Lucy started chanting over and over as her keys and spirits started to shine gold. The wind picked up making her hair go wild as she lifted her hands towards dragon.

"Natsu." She paused and the entire world seemed to become silent. "I love you please take care of our daughter." She said as the life seemed to return to her eyes just for that split second. She turned back facing the dragon and screamed as a surge of magical energy surrounded her.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed trying to reach her. A golden light shot from her hands and from all her spirits firing right at the dragon. A huge golden light swept over the land blinding the world as it traveled swiftly across the treetops The last thing I remember hearing was the dragons roar and Natsu screaming Lucy's name. The blast of magical energy swept past us almost knocking us off our feet. I covered my eyes as it went past until there was only silence in the air.

Minutes later I opened my eyes trying to comprehend my surroundings. The dragon was lying flat on the ground, not moving, not even breathing. I looked over at the crater and Lucy was still standing with her spirits. Seconds later they started to dissolve into little golden lights and floated up towards the blue, clear sky. Natsu was standing a few feet away heavily breathing, he was pushed back a few feet from the magical energy blast. He let his arms drop to his side as he watched Lucy's spirits disappear.

Lucy had a completely blank look on her face. Her brown eyes looking up towards the sky as she breathed heavily.

"I… I… was… too late…" I could hear Natsu say in between breaths. As the last of Lucy's spirits disappeared she collapsed onto the ground, Natsu along with her.

"No… this can't be happening." I screamed as I started running down the crater wall "Wendy!" I heard Erza and Gray yell at me as they followed.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
